Mydarkangel
Mydarkangel is captain and flirt of the crew on Viridian Ocean and Sage Ocean. She is a princess of the flag Dark Demonic Dreams on Viridian Ocean. Main ocean is Viridian. Biography It was a night back in Aprilish of 2007 that a pirate was created. But soon that pirate became no more and then a couple months later she was back. AND soon, it was a night back in October or November of 2007, that she was on the docks of an island she forgot- she got a random job invite. Which she accepted along with joining the crew and that crew had been The Grand Laws of Zenki. While in that crew she didn't really talk to anyone for a few months and now she's got some great friends. She stayed with that crew until April 15, 2008 when Angel and her friends left and Lupercal was formed. Angel stayed with Lupercal until January 2009 when she went to Trouble ( she left for personal reasons and only a few Senior Officers in Lupercal know the reasons). But Angel came back a month later. After that, she didn't think about leaving the crew again until not too active crew members went dormant or went over to other crews. So on, December 13, 2009; Angel finally made her own crew called Devil's Nightmare. She also, made the flag Dark Demonic Dreams on December 27, 2009. She has gone from being a Senior Officer in Lupercal and princess of the flag Palatine Hill to being captain of her own crew and having her own flag. July 15, 2009 was a very wonderful day for Angel because she got married in-game to a wonderful guy named Naiki. Naiki is Senior Officer and First Mate along with being the monarch of the flag. Information She hates being called Mydarkangel. She prefers Angel (and Dark is OK once in a while). Planking is one of her favorite pastimes, as is noticeable whenever Vulcanic is on (it's all in fun). A few jobbers have been planked for being really really annoying or asking stupid questions or any other reason she can think of. Mydarkangel has met 3 of the Brigand Kings (Vargas, Gretchen and Finius). She has been against them on a cutter, longship, baghlah, war brig and a sloop. She has bnaved against them 4 or 5 times but lost the first ones and finally after months of searching beat Finius on June 23th, 2008. ^ But on September 9, 2008 a little after 1 am game time she attacked Finius on one of her sloops ( it was 5-7 and shot them twice and we lost). Then a little over an hour later while heading back along the same route, she attacked Finius again- but this time she was alone with the bots (4-6, both of us shot twice and lost again). She has been called a Brigand King magnet by crew members. She loves her skeletons (or more like skulls) and loves her swords too. Along with skulls and swords one of her favorite puzzles is the alchemistry one. Mydarkangel is very protective of one of her ships (a maroon and black longship with the name Devils Nightmare). During Halloween 2009, she bought Skull cannons and a Skull helm for one of her ships that will be painted all black and also renamed. Has done a lot of her own CI's with help from her friends and in-game husband and real life fiancee. Other She has a love for sticking Piratebean, Vulcanic and pretty much anyone else ( preferebaly guys) in a box. She loves to do magic and turn people into cute bunnies, teddy bears and dogs. She has been known to throw pineapples, coconuts and pretty much any type of fruit at pirates. She's also thrown a grand frigate on Piratebean a few times. What other pirates say about Mydarkangel ; Vulcanic * This lady will plank pirates anywhere, anytime, but always in a nice and friendly way. ; Atlantisblue * What Atlantisblue likes about Mydarkangel is her sense of humor, never a dull moment attitude and her skills for throwing things, random remarks and planking ability. If planking was an Olympic sport Mydarkangel would get a gold medal for that.